


Something's never change

by Jote_Aesa



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Mooncake is Gary's protector, Mooncake is adorable!, Other, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jote_Aesa/pseuds/Jote_Aesa
Summary: An everyday night for Gary and Mooncake.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Something's never change

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just in love with Final Space and binged the whole series in a night. (was tired at work the next day but WORTH IT)
> 
> As series 2 is coming to netflix on sunday i thought i would post this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -

Mooncake cooed as he floated above a slumbering Gary’s head, watching the blond man snore quietly. Life on the ship had been oddly peaceful, the group learning to live together in such a small space.

Still, Mooncake made sure to watch Gary’s back whenever they could, Future Quin’s words an ever present reminder.

However right now, Mooncake was fascinated at the small dribble of drool leaking from Gary’s mouth onto his pillow which had a ever growing wet patch.

Muted chatter from the hallway made Mooncake roll their eyes. While the ship’s crew had grown and changed, somethings were the same. Mooncake flew to a shelf above Gary’s bed and waited.

The door hissed open quietly and a round floating robot with arms named KVN floated in, giggling quietly.

“Hehehe Gary is gonna hate this so much!” It snickered, uncapping a red marker pen.

Mooncake waited from their hiding spot until KVN had reached the bed and was just about to put the marker Gary’s unassuming face before launching down at the robot with an angry “Chookily!” 

KVN let out a yelp and floated backwards, dropping the marker pen.

“Chook! Chookily puk!” Mooncake spoke angrily, glowing a bright green for added effect.

“Ok ok! I’m going, I’m going!” KVN waved their arms in surrender, leaving the room in a rush.

Mooncake huffed, before leisurely hovering back to Gary’s bed, settling against the covers and letting out a small trill of comfort when Gary wrapped his arm around them.

Yes the ship had changed, but somethings would stay the same..


End file.
